


Love Map

by superdick



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Body Hair, M/M, Sex Education
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21604486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superdick/pseuds/superdick
Summary: Dick helps prune Superboy’s sexual naïveté.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	Love Map

**Author's Note:**

> Important!
> 
> I am no longer updating this particular work, but have started a prequel-sequel-equel (of some description) here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22558210https://archiveofourown.org/works/22558210

”It’s fine by me,” Dick said. “Don’t go too close to the windows though. And if you go outside you should change.”

Dick didn’t want Conner to go outside, for other people to know about the thing that he, at the moment, had all to himself, but there was no way he could stop him if he tried – plus, it was easier to get someone to do what you want if they trusted you, after all.

”Until I learn some more, I think I want to stay inside.”

”We’ll get there, in time. I’m not going anywhere, Conner.” Dick smiled. “You have a home here. So wear as much or as little as you want.”

”I will stay like this, I think. It’s comfortable.”

Conner was wearing no clothes, as he had been almost exclusively since he’d come to Titans tower to recover.

Dick stood up from the counter and pinched at his own clothes, and though he was casual, his eyes darting across Conner’s naked body did betray him, at least to someone who would recognise that look.

”Why don’t you dress like me?” Connor said. Dick laughed at the idea, and Conner laughed because Dick did. “Is that funny?”

”No, it’s just I hadn’t though of it before. We’re all so used to clothes.”

”This is your home too. We need clothes outside, but not in our homes?” It was a statement to an extent, though as with most things Conner had learnt since waking, it was something he liked to reiterate the fortitude of with a question. Dick, enamoured with Conner’s appearance, would take advantage of this naivety. But Conner would have to come to him.

”You’re right, it is my home. And I can do what I want here.” He sighed. A manipulation. “Conner, you and I are the same age physically, but you were born in a different way. And there’s something that happens to people born like me which makes us think of things in certain ways.”

”What kind of ways? About being naked?”

”Yes. Most people, like me, are naked for private reasons. Not bad reasons, but complicated ones. It’s called puberty. And I don’t want to force those thoughts on to you –” hook – “so you should be naked if you want to be – but for me, it’s a little different.”

“Different how? If they’re not bad, they’re good?”

”Yes, they’re good. They make you feel good. There’s lots for you to learn about how your body works and who you are, all the things you can do and all the things you like.” Line.

”I’ve never taught anyone before, but you’re a man – like me – and I can show you what I like, if you want...” Sinker.

”Yes, I want to know. I want to feel good, too.”

”Well then you’ll learn. We’ll do it together.”


End file.
